


Ramen Noodles

by direneed



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, In which Daisuke and Mimi are business partners of sorts, Possible Romance?, Third Person Limited POV, maybe more to come? - Freeform, post-02, post-everything really, post-tri, pre-epilogue tho, we'll see, work-inspired fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/direneed/pseuds/direneed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Nothing’s more important than ramen! Except, maybe saving the world. But while you’re on the clock, it’s ramen!”</p><p>In which Daisuke owns one ramen shop and a whole bunch of carts as his business is taking off. Mimi's career hasn't taken off yet, but as a favor to her old friend, she comes by once a week to check the math on his books. Written from the perspective of one of Daisuke's employees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ramen Noodles

**Author's Note:**

> So, embarrassingly enough, Daisuke's opening line in the fic was inspired by something my boss says all the time whenever he sees me on my phone. ("Nothing's more important then pizza..." or the ever popular "*sing song voice* I love pizza~"). On this particular day, I was reading up on some Game of Thrones stuff. I considered maybe turning this into a relationship fic between Mimi and Daisuke. While they don't interact much during the show, there's always that chance they could have gone to the same culinary school.
> 
> I also would have made it longer, but since the POV was third-person limited, there wasn't much I could do for the ending.

“Nothing’s more important than ramen! Except, maybe saving the world. But while you’re on the clock, it’s ramen!” Motomiya-san declared as I put my phone in my pocket. I mock glared at him. He was okay as far as bosses went, maybe a little eccentric at times, but he was cool. I worked at his only actual restaurant, with the rest of them being ramen carts, all three of them. “So put your phone up and get those cookies in the oven and I’ll let you go home.”

“ _Hai hai._ ” I replied ruefully as I continued placing the dough for the cookies on the pan. I had started working for Motomiya my final year of high school, with him being a former upperclassman of my father’s. Now that I was in college, I worked for him as I worked on my college degree. My ears perked when I heard the sound of the doorbell and I wandered out of the kitchen. “ _Irrashi_ —ahh. Tachikawa-san.” I greeted. The older woman smiled at me as she walked into the kitchen. Tachikawa was a good friend of Motomiya’s when they were younger, and later became his upperclassmen in culinary school. She was better at math, so she would come over a few hours at the end of the week to walk Motomiya through doing the books for the store.

“Ahh! Mimi-san! Save me!” cried Motomiya. Tachikawa wrinkled her nose as she looked over one of the clip boards with the last few days of profit written on them. I recognized that look, he had done something wrong with the books again.

“Daisuke-kun.” Tachikawa said with a sigh as she perched herself on one of the stools in the office and took out her cell phone, using the calculator to check his math. I had to bite back a smile, and the two looked at me, confused.

“You called him –kun, but he’s so old.” I replied. Motomiya faked indignity, but Tachikawa laughed.

“Finish your cookies.” Motomiya ordered. I nodded again and continued as I listened to the two of them talk about the books and their friends, and Tachikawa’s quest to branch off into her own cooking career while my back was turned to them. I had heard her talk about it before: ‘Daisuke-kun is a good guy, but I can’t ride on his career forever.’ I had heard her say on the phone one day while she had been in to work on the books.

“Are Ken-kun and Miyako-chan really having u-you cater?” Tachikawa asked Motomiya. He nodded. I had been in on the day that Motomiya’s best friend had come to announce that he was getting married.

“It’s a traditional Japanese wedding, of course they’d want ramen!” Motomiya declared. There was silence for a moment as it seemed Tachikawa was looking something over.

“How’re you going to handle it though? You should be able to enjoy seeing your best friend get married.” Tachikawa told him. Motomiya wrinkled his nose slightly at the thought.

“Weddings are overrated.” He declared. Tachikawa rolled her eyes and gently nudged him from the front of the computer.

“You’re just saying that ‘cause you don’t have a girlfriend Daisuke-kun.” Tachikawa replied, a cheeky grin on her face. I saw Motomiya’s face turn hot as I was turning around to began to get the cookies ready to be baked.

“I’m just busy with the store! And—well—“ he trailed off, unsure how to finish his sentence. At this point, I was at the oven, starting the cookies.

“ _Jaaaan~_ Your books are nice and pretty Daisuke-kun. One of these days you won’t need me!” Tachikawa told Motomiya. I heard the stool scrap backward as she got up from the computer. As I got back to the office, she was walking out the kitchen door. “Now you can give Miharu-chan that raise! _Ne_ , Miharu-chan?” Tachikawa asked me lightly. My cheeks tinged a slight pink at the question.

“Don’t get me involved!” I declared as I went back to the staff hangers and retrieved my shoulder bag. Both of them chuckled. “Anyway, I’m off! The cookies should be ready in about ten minutes! See you tomorrow Motomiya-san!” I told Motomiya as I clocked out at the computer and headed towards the break room.


End file.
